Talk:Ten Nights at Jaclyn's 2/@comment-27010092-20180723021252
SpringScale of Ratings (only took me 8 years to get to writing this review because I suck and Caely won't let me out of the marshin concentration camp) Storyline - 10/10 Due to the fact that you were working with 10 nights instead of 5, the storyline was much more interesting and had more details than a five-night storyline. What I personally enjoyed was that, if this was a real game, it could keep the player intrigued, especially with the introduction of new characters as the game progresses. This is one of my favorite parts of the whole game. Originality - 8/10 This was, overall, good. However, I wish there were more original characters, as a lot were either from the previous game or from the original FNaF series. However, since this is basically merged with the FNaF storyline, I don't mind it too much. Even then, they still had a unique spin on them. Descriptiveness - 8/10 Not too many problems; however, the characters weren't really described in too much detail, which is an easily fixable issue. Even then, the original page describes them as well. I just think that more detail should be added and we might be able to change the rating for this category, Characters - 9/10 Even if they weren't extremely original like the last game, they are still good, and make sense considering that this is a prequel. As mentioned in the originality category, I wish there were more new characters who could have made an appearance. Grammar/Spelling - 10/10 Congratulations! You speak English! ''BONUS MEME POINTS - 1/5'' Since this game has 10 Nights instead if 5, I fell that it makes the game better and improves it by a milestone, and is not used by many other users when creating games, ''FINAL SCORE - 9.1/10'' While this could have have some more new and refreshing characters and features, it is still an amazing and interesting game. It connected to the FNaF storyline very well, and it make for a prequel with checking out. But something....isn't right...you didn't get a 9.9/10 or above. So I have a plan. The reason this review was so late was definitely not because I'm a slacking piece of sh1t, but it is really because I have been talking with NASA and we are working on something amazing. This new page will make all the others look like Five Nights at Janja's. It will rise to the top of the wiki and get read by 600,000,000+ people. I am announcing the release of 10 Nights at Jaclyn's 69,420. This will score a 10+/10, with the plus sign meaning it received bonus points(5 in this case). Elon Musk and I have decided to run it by you, Demonic BB, August 7th, 2018. You can make adjustments, as many as you want, because nohing can ruin this masterpiece. We plan to release it to e public November 20th, 2018. Trump will be announcing it at the end of August so the hype can begin. Please note that after November 20th, the standards for pages will increase drastically, and all other pages will be deleted because of how low their standards will be.